User blog:Gcheung28/Post-"Pilot" Reactions
The long awaited show Beauty and the Beast finally premiered last night!! The first episode, Pilot gave us some background and also set up the storyline for the season! If you didn't catch the premiere, here is a small recap: SPOILERS START HERE! *In the beginning of the episode, we see the crime in which Catherine Chandler's mother is killed and she gets saved by a mysterious "beast". *Years later, Cat has become a detective and her first case that we see is the investigation of a five star hotel that has a dead body in the women’s room. She and her boss, Joe Bishop, watch security footage and see that the dead woman came into the hospital already wounded. **The dead woman is a fashion editor. They then find a bloody fingerprint on her pricy suit jacket button, and the prints match a Vincent Keller, a doctor and a military officer with no priors. The only problem is that he’s dead, and was killed in Afghanistan a decade ago! *They head to the hospital where Vincent once worked to ask about him, and they’re told he left and joined the military after his brother was killed. The nurse they spoke to points them to his old roommate, J.T. Forbes, who lives in a creepy old chemical plant. *J.T. invites them in and they tell him Vincent’s fingerprints showed up at a crime scene, but he tells them they need a new fingerprint machine. They ask to look around and he tells them he’s got a bio-chem class to teach and ushers them out with him. Turns out that J.T. really is sheltering Vincent, and he confronts him and asks “What did you do?” **Vincent doesn’t answer but instead hands him a press clipping of Cat with the police when her mother was murdered. So it was him who saved her, and he is the "Beast"! *The dead woman ’s ex-husband, Mr. Webster, turns up at the police station with an intriguing club stamp on his wrist. He doesn’t know where his ex-wife Ashley was last night and refers her to her assistant, Emily. **Tess Vargas, Cat’s detective sidekick, goes with Cat to see Emily who tells them the beauty editor Chloe was jealous of Ashley’s recent promotion. They find out that Chloe has moved into Ashley's office already. They also discover a pregnancy test... *Evan Marks, the medical examiner, tells Cat that they got DNA back from Ashley’s corpse and it’s a cross-species sample of DNA. Tess then calls Cat to tell her J.T. alibied out, but Cat goes to the old chem factory on a hunch. **She finds Vince (!!) and confronts him about the murdered girl and why he’s still alive. He explains that he tried to resuscitate Ashley, but couldn’t help her because she’d been poisoned. She gets a call from the lab moments later and Evan confirms it was poison that killed her – a lethal dose of nicotine!. *Cat then gets a call back from the FBI and they want to know about the weird DNA sample she got from her crime scene because apparently it matched one from her mom’s crime scene! **She meets the agent at the subway but gets attacked, and is saved by Vincent! *We then get a disjointed flashback of what happened to Vincent. He tells her he enlisted after his brother died. He was recruited into a super-soldier type of program and he was given “vitamins” that changed his DNA to make him faster and stronger...but then something went horribly wrong. **When adrenaline kicked in, the super soldiers went crazy violent and couldn’t be stopped. The program was shut down and all the super-soldiers were ordered exterminated. *Cat wants to know why he was there nine years ago to save her, and he says the agent that attacked her was from Nearfield (the super soldier project). Cat then begins to suspect that her mom may have been involved – she was a chemist of some sort... *Jumping ahead, they figure out that Ashley's husband has been cheating on her! The club tattoo leads them to a girl who swears that she did not kill the woman, and it turns out that it was Ashley’s assistant Emily who committed the crime! **It also turned out the pregnancy test was hers! She was fooling around with her boss’s husband, checked out Ashley's hair dye and poisoned it so she’d be free to have her baby daddy all to herself. *The episode then ends with Cat and Vincent deciding to work together against Nearfield agents. SPOILERS OVER! What did you think of the premiere of CW's Beauty and the Beast? Leave your comments and thoughts below! Did you like the first episode? Yes It was alright Hated it Category:Blog posts